O câncer aos meus olhos
by JJDani
Summary: Uma one-shot IchiRuki. Enfrentar o câncer só depende do amor que lhes cerca. Esse é o melhor remédio para enfrentar esse problema. O câncer na visão de um esposo companheiro, que jamais deixou sua baixinha desistir de lutar.


Ohayou minna-san!Como estão todos?Prontos para mais uma segundona daquelas?^_^ Essa é minha primeira One Shot, então espero que compreendam minha pouca capacidade em exprimir meus sentimentos. (-_-) É um assunto que me cerca muito, então quero compartilhar isso com vocês. Também quero aproveitar para alertar a todas as damas para que cuidem de vossas saúde. O Câncer de mama ainda é um problema relegado, pois as mulheres não se preocupam em fazer o exame corretamente. Não custa nada, e evita perdas maiores. Então vamos levantar essa bandeira e cuidar melhor da nossa saúde. Isso também vale para os cavalheiros, pois o Câncer de Próstata está aumentando muito. Enfim é isso. Um tema importante com meu casal favorito!^_^

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não é meu, mas já estou quase conseguindo terminar meu fullbring para tomá-lo a força de tio Tite!^_^ [JJ]

* * *

><p><strong>Porque às vezes pensamos que não conseguiremos vencer os obstáculos das nossas vidas. E quando percebemos as vitórias alheias, nos fortalecemos para alcançar as nossas. [JJ]<strong>

**...**

**O câncer aos meus olhos**

Observá-la se olhando no espelho me faz lembrar todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Éramos adolescentes quando nos conhecemos pela primeira vez. E confesso que desde esse dia me apaixonei por essa mulher forte e audaciosa com quem me casei. Aproximo-me por trás e a abraço pela cintura. Lágrimas rolam vagarosas no rosto delicado de minha pequena esposa. Aperto-a mostrando que estou aqui para ajudar. Que ela não está sozinha. Ainda estamos assustados com o diagnóstico de seis meses atrás. Carcinoma Inflamatório de mama, um tipo mais grave de câncer de mama. Ainda posso lembrar o rosto pálido de Rukia ao ouvir do médico sua sentença.

Ela iniciou um choro silencioso. Sussurrei para que não chorasse, pois agora havia terminado. Os seis meses de tratamento intensivo que ela recebeu, corroeu não só ela quanto toda nossa família e amigos. Apreensão e medo a cada novo exame. Fazíamos festa com o progresso do tratamento e a regressão do tumor. Mas quando soubemos que ela teria que fazer a _mastectomia_ – retirada total da mama – assisti minha nanica desabar. Rukia sempre foi muito cuidadosa com a própria saúde. Praticante de esporte e academia, não significou que isso a manteria protegida da doença. Tive que ser forte para encorajá-la, para provar a ela que poderíamos superar isso. Não foi fácil. Ainda não é.

Quando me disse que estava horrível, a voz dela embargou no choro e nada mais além de soluços saíram de seus lábios delicados e trêmulos. Embalei-a no meu abraço e iniciei o meu relato de que ela é a pessoa mais linda e cativante que já conheci. Teremos muito que enfrentar até a prótese ser colocada, somente para que minha querida companheira se sinta um pouco melhor. Isso não muda o fato de que sou apaixonado por essa mulher guerreira. Não muda o fato de que ela é mãe de meu filho. Minha amiga, minha amante e conselheira, e não vou deixá-la enfrentar esse momento sozinha, pois temos muito o que comemorar agora. Livramo-nos dessa doença e vamos recuperar cada noite perdida, cada fim de semana atracado pelas sessões de quimioterapia, por dias felizes e cheios de esperança. Porque o câncer tem cura e minha mulher é a prova disso. E eu, Kurosaki Ichigo, estarei presente quando ver ressurgir a poderosa Kurosaki Rukia novamente, pois vencemos uma etapa, agora resta continuarmos em frente e fortalecer-nos para as provas seguintes.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulário<strong>

**Carcinoma Inflamatório de mama - **é um câncer mais raro e normalmente se apresenta de forma agressiva, comprometendo toda a mama, deixando-a vermelha, inchada e quente.

**Fonte: **www abcdasaude com br/artigo php?611 (os espaços devem ser preenchidos com pontos!)

* * *

><p>Acessem o site e aprendam um pouco para cuidar melhor de si mesmo! Existem outros tipos de cânceres que também têm destroçado as pessoas, tudo por falta de uma descoberta inicial. Um diagnóstico cedo pode salvar uma vida e evitar as torturas que é o tratamento. Mas não se deve desistir. O câncer tem cura, basta ser forte e ter a família por perto. Bem... espero que tenham gostado. Amo escrever IchiRuki, e quis usá-los nessa temática. Beijasso a todos. Lembrem-se de deixar reviews!Fui,<p>

JJ


End file.
